Cochlear implant systems have been of great benefit to some people with hearing loss. The electrode array (hereafter referred to simply as “the cochlear implant”) portion of the cochlear implant system is inserted into the scala-tympani chamber of the spiral-shaped cochlea. This positions electrodes of the cochlear implant near nerves within the cochlea responsible for hearing. An external portion of the cochlear implant system picks up sound in the environment and communicates with the cochlear implant electrodes. The electrodes stimulate the nerves to create the perception of sound.
Performance of a cochlear implant system is, in part, a function of how close the electrodes are positioned relative to the nerve cells and how far into the cochlea the cochlear implant has been inserted. Because of the spiral nature of the cochlea, insertion of the cochlear implant is difficult without causing damage to delicate structures within the cochlea. For example, damage to the cochlea can be caused by scraping or puncturing of the walls of the cochlea. Unintended motions of the implant, including for example folding or buckling of the implant, can also occur. Damage can result in loss of residual hearing as well as a decrease in the effectiveness of the implant.